1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a valve timing control apparatus of an internal combustion engine.
2. Description of Related Art
A known valve timing control apparatus includes a first rotator and a second rotator, which are rotated synchronously with a crankshaft and a camshaft, respectively, of an internal combustion engine. In this valve timing control apparatus, a relative rotational phase between the first rotator and the second rotator is changed by a link mechanism to adjust valve timing. For instance, in a case of such an apparatus recited in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2005-48707 (corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 6,883,482), a movable body, which is fitted into a guide groove of a guide rotator, is coupled with the link mechanism. In response to rotation of the guide rotator, the movable body is moved, so that the relative rotational phase between the first rotator and the second rotator is changed.
In the apparatus recited in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2005-48707, when the relative rotational phase of the second rotator on the camshaft side relative the first rotator on the crankshaft side reaches a predetermined phase, the second rotator abuts against a stopper of the first rotator and is thereby stopped. When the second rotator is stopped, a change in the relative rotational phase of the second rotator relative to the first rotator is limited. Thus, it is possible to set a most advanced phase or a most retarded phase in terms of the relative rotational phase.
However, in the apparatus recited in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2005-48707, when the second rotator abuts against the stopper of the first rotator, an impact force is generated. This impact force is transmitted from the first rotator and the second rotator to the movable body through the link mechanism. At that time, due to a clearance formed at a connection of each link of the link mechanism as well as a clearance between the movable body and the guide groove, each link and/or the movable body may possibly be tilted. Particularly, when the movable body is tilted, the movable body may possibly stick to the guide groove, i.e., may possibly be arrested by the guide groove. When this happens, a malfunction, such as a mechanical lock, may disadvantageously occur. Thus, it is important to limit the tilting of the movable body.